


Mean It

by jaztina



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaztina/pseuds/jaztina
Summary: Originally inspired by an "Imagine Your OTP" post on Tumblr which I no longer have the link for. One shot.Sam and Tina start dating in senior year of high school and end up in New York together. Tina convinces Sam to join one of her acting classes in NYU. They partner up for an activity and the instructor tells them that for the first exercise, they need to tell the other that they love them for the first time in front of the class until the class believes that they love each other. The thing is, they haven't gotten that far into their relationship yet, nor have they even grazed the topic of the big L word.
Relationships: Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this years and years ago (I believe Glee actually still was on air at the time of the writing taking place), but I forgot about it until I recently found it in a pile of Google docs. I thought it was really cute, so enjoy.  
> This is my first time ever posting anything on AO3, so be nice. <3

“Come on, just join me for this one class and I won’t bother you with it ever again.” Tina pouted, holding onto Sam’s hand. He knew she was lying about the last part, but he couldn’t resist that face. 

“You gotta let me do my awesome impressions.”

Tina rolled her eyes, but she agreed. Only because she really wanted him to come with her. “Yes. You can do your awesome impressions.” She made sure she mumbled a little extra on the word ‘awesome’.

The transition from being good friends to dating was sort of awkward, but they liked each other too much to not give it a try. It was difficult knowing they were about to graduate, and Tina wasn’t sure whether she was going to New York or not. Both Sam and Blaine had been extremely encouraging in getting her to work as hard as she could to make it into a college in New York, and the work finally paid off when she was accepted into NYU. 

Sam and Tina got the opportunity to explore their newfound romantic relationship during the summer. Every day was an adventure, which made them wonder why they hadn’t fallen for each other earlier. Tina had always found him hilarious and charming in many ways, and after the make-out session during their little lock-in, she got to confirm something she knew all along--how great of a kisser he was. As for Sam, his feelings for her had fluctuated, especially during the last semester of their senior year. She had always been the cute, underappreciated friend who was going to marry Mike, but getting to know her better definitely had its ups and downs. He wasn’t aware of how emotional she really could be, and _gosh_ , even that was emotionally exhausting for him just to witness. Hell, she was a great kisser, though. Maybe too eager at times, but hey, that was just a bonus. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted it to happen again or not, but he didn’t oppose the thought of hooking up with her. 

When he realized she was the only girl who really listened to and kept up with what he said, genuinely laughed at his impressions and didn’t make him feel any less smart despite having a perfect GPA, he couldn’t stop thinking about the idea of them actually being a thing. Also, she was the only girl who appreciated being complimented on her boobs.

By the time they both had moved to New York, things were starting to get somewhat serious. Ultimately, they decided it was too soon to move in together, so Tina moved in with Mercedes while Sam and Blaine settled for the Hummelberry loft in Bushwick. Tina felt uncomfortable living with her boyfriend’s ex, who also happened to be her best friend, but Mercedes was awfully nice about it and insisted it was “one hundred percent okay” for them to date. Still, she tried to avoid having Sam over while Mercedes was home. If they were to spend time together, it was likely at the loft, which wasn’t really a much better option considering the number of people living there and the thin walls which meant: No privacy. It wasn’t too long before their make-out sessions heated up and started involving lesser clothes every time. Tina had never slept with anyone that soon into a relationship. Granted, she had only slept with one person before and it was at a fairly young age. They were in college now. Surely, it meant that there was no certain amount of time that you had to wait before sleeping together as a standard ritual. Regardless, they both had needs and it felt right. 

NYU had set up an after-school acting class, welcoming everyone from beginners to experts to learn more about acting, doing exercises and to bond with other people who share the same interests. Even though Tina knew Sam had little interest in becoming an actor, she thought it would be great for him to do something more liberating than running around auditioning for modeling gigs all day. 

“So what goes on in these classes?” Sam looked around the room filled with students dancing, talking, warming up, meditating or whatever… they were doing. 

“We learn about acting techniques, working with other people, exercises and stuff like that. The acting exercises are usually in pairs, which is always really awkward because everyone here seems to be coming in pairs or groups, so they always have a partner. And I end up with the awkward kid, as always.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Sam smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Thank God.” 

“Alright!” The acting coach clapped his hands, making sure everyone was giving him their attention. “Today, we’re focusing on emotions. Raw emotions. Love, hate, anger, jealousy, you name it. I want everyone to go in pairs and say three simple, yet complex words to each other: ‘I love you’. And I want you guys to say it like you truly mean it. Here’s the plot twist: You’re doing it in front of the entire class. And I’m not letting you off until every single individual in this room is convinced.”

Tina gulped. Bad time to bring the boyfriend whom she had not discussed that topic with yet. Sam gulped, too.

“You two,” the acting coach pointed, coincidentally, at them. “Yeah, you. Come up here.”

Tina mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to Sam as they slowly walked up in front of the class. So many things could go wrong; she could be so convincing Sam would forget she was acting or he could be so convincing and _she’d_ forget he’s acting or it could lead up to a conversation they’re not ready to have _and_ it could ruin what they have. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” The acting coach sat down and began to observe the pair, oblivious to them being an actual couple. 

Sam nodded to signal that he was ready and that she could start. Tina sighed, not sure how to even begin.

“I love you!” she said a little too melodramatic. Sam held back a laugh. 

“I love _you_.” A hint of his goofy impersonator voice came out. The acting coach shook his head, signaling them to do it again.

Tina grabbed his hands, hoping that the gesture would make it seem more believable. “I love you.” She barely held eye contact.

“ _Look_ at him!” A girl from the back said. _Shut up_ , Tina thought. This had already ruined the moment if they ever got that far in their relationship. 

Sam rubbed the top of her hands with his thumb, his lips forming a soft smile. “I love you.”

His voice was so smooth it almost made her weak. “I love you, too,” she said with a smile. Admittedly, he looked really cute saying it. 

“Getting there,” the acting coach said, urging them to continue.

Sam let go of her hands, letting his own linger at the top of her arms, slowly caressing them before letting them rest on her waist. “Tina, I love you,” he said in the softest voice. Damn, he actually believed himself for a moment.

Tina felt her heart skip a beat, and for a second she might’ve forgotten how to breathe. “I… love you too.” Her instincts kicked in and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. His hands were firm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. And he genuinely felt like he had told her exactly what he felt.


End file.
